No Words
by TheFreeClinic
Summary: "Its like Eminem and Dr. Dre If I loved you more I might be gay." "It's guy love between two guys." How much do you love your best friend? Part of a Series...yeah.


**Don't ask questions, you don't want answers to.**

* * *

The last game of the season had just ended and the players from the home team were currently rejoicing across the field. The crowd was cheering and starting to disperse making it quite easy for number 13 to find the mass of pink hair waiting for him with a smile. She spotted the dirt-covered baseball player and ran to him, "Great job, rookie," she tugged down on the baseball cap. He flashed an over assured smile.

"This _rookie _just help pitch a perfect inning!" The dark haired pitcher boasted and pulled up his hat. She shook her head but still planted a kiss on his lips, "Congrats, Noctis."

"Claire, c'mon, we're leaving!" Serah waved to her sister beckoning her away from her boyfriend. Lightning walked off with her younger sister and waved one last time to him.

As she was out of sight, a familiar arm slung itself onto his shoulders, "Alright, Noct, since we just won ourselves a championship. We're gonna celebrate. I'm inviting a few people from the team over so prepare yourself for a night o debauchery!"

Noctis peered up at the taller Senior, Zack Fair and gulped, "What kind of debauchery?"

"Zack Fair always throws the best parties. Fret naught, young padawon. You will see."

* * *

The wealthy freshmen felt like the room was spinning and his vision was tripling. The loud bass bumped and his eardrums were shot; he was sure he was going to be deaf. The partygoers were unfamiliar and obviously a lot older. Zack had said a **few **teammates unless the playboy bunny look-a-likes were on the team he was pretty sure this wasn't a small celebration.

His main goal was to get to the bathroom. To throw up? Maybe but that was what his brain dearly wanted: privacy.

"Noctis, isn't this party great or what?!" Zack slurred his words slightly and pointed to the living room of his now trashed apartment. The senior had moved out of his parent's house when he turned eighteen that year.

Noctis felt the room spinning again and slumped onto a couch where he stayed until the party began to die down. There was no telling how much he'd had to drink but before long it was just him, Zack and their mutual friend, Squall.

All of which were considerable tipsy except for Squall. He hadn't partaken in any of the ridiculous drinking games like _Slap The Bag_ or _Never Have I Ever_. Zack slumped onto the couch but slipped off the cushion.

The bright blue eyes teen fell into a fit of laughter and the two others joined in. Noctis joined Zack in the floor and laughed some more.

"This is the first time I've ever drunken, did I tell you that, Zack?" Noctis wipes the tears from his eyes. He laughed in between words. Zack put the beer bottle to his lips and finish off the last sip before tossing the glass bottle somewhere else.

"Looks like I took your drinking virginity!" Zack teased light-heartedly. Squall was still silent and say on the other side of the coffee table.

"This party was...fun," Squall hiccuped. Zack patted him on the shoulder and mouthed, 'I know.'

"Noctis grabbed a red solo cup off the table and downed whatever nostril-burning liquor was in there, "I love ya, man."

Zack playfully slugged him in the arm, "I love ya too, rook."

Noctis sat and rubbed his dark blue eyes and then turned to Zack's face, "No. No, I really love ya. You have opened my eyes to everything, Zack. I don't know what I'd do without you, man."

"You have Prompto to thank for making you join the team. That guy knows where life is at."

"I would've never met you."

"That's a life I don't want to think about, Noctis."

"You guys have the most disgusting bromance I've seen. Ever. Except maybe, possibly Seifer and Rajin..." Squall piped up before laying back down in the floor.

"I love you, Noctis," He poked his teammate. Noctis realized there close proximity. And he poked back, "I know."

"No, like I love you, Noct," then it was quiet. What made them do it? Was it the alcohol? The high from the party? The joy from the win? Or maybe just the sheer fact of having crazed uncontrollable hormones in high school. Whatever reason, each teen found themselves nearing their faces towards the other.

Squall was staring up at the ceiling and starting to doze off, not realizing the situation on the other side of the coffee table.

When Noctis kissed Zack all he could think of was how surprised he was at his own actions. They continued to kiss passionately feeling each other's smooth and soft lips. Their teeth ground against each other while their tongues danced in the other's mouth.

Noctis moaned in between breaths for air. Noctis bit down on Zack's bottom lip, making him yelp in pain, and shoved his tongue in Zack's mouth.

Zack's hand found itself in his best friend's silkily dark hair. He suddenly felt the other hand take the zip of his pants and slowly pull it down. Noctis tried to push himself up quickly, but only to be shoved back to the floor, Zack's lips back on his own. Noct felt the zip stop moving, and Zack's' hands touched Noctis's hips; and they were tugging at his pants.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Squall's voice brought each drunken and clouded mind back to reality. Noctis quickly pushed himself off of Zack and they wiped their mouth off in shame.

Squall rose a brow and hopes it was all just a hallucination. But alas, 'twas not and also not the final kiss. For some odd reason, when Zack was pushing himself up, Noct didn't move back and they closes the distance once again.

Squall's face grimaced and then he felt the baby barf. He was alright with people wanting to love who they love but the unexpected sight of his two friends having their tongues down each other's throat was not meshing well with the alcohol in his system. The throw up wasn't coming out just dry heaves. It was painful and he had to leave to the bathroom.

Zack kicked off his cleats and Noctis did the same. Noctis took some time to loosen his pants and rip off his gloves before continuing. They locked lips and Zack playfully twisted his fingers in Noctis' hair. Noctis returned the favor by pushing his torso closer to Zack's own. They intertwined each other's legs and then...

"Dear god, you guys are still at it?" Squall rushed back. Now realizing it wasn't a dream. Not on the floor at least do it in private.

Noctis tugged on the hem of Zack's shirt and separated their lip lock to pull it over his head and then off. His own shirt wasn't too far behind. Their pants were coming off just when...

_**AIN'T NO OTHER WOMAN THAT CAN TAKE YOUR SPOT**_

Noctis pulled his head up to focus on the loud ringtone. Lightning was calling him. He got up and frantically and in his drunken haze located the phone.

"Hello?"

"Noctis? You sound out of breath, are you okay? Zack's not wearing you out that bad, is he?" His pink haired girlfriend joked. He froze then made eye contact with his older friend from across the room. Noct took in the situation and let the fact that what just happened, _just happened_.

"Heh, no, Light. I'm fine."


End file.
